Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment
by PrincessYun
Summary: Bwahahahah me revoilà avec un petit One-Shot sur un couple que j'adore et pis pas encore vu en français donc je serai la 1ère donc je peux pas spoiler, POV Akira, romance, remise en cause et MITANISHINDO


**Base :** Hikaru no Go, et ouiiiiiiii après avoir envahi la section GW, Naruto et HP me voalà qui déboule sur la section HnG w, courez, petits bishos pendant qu'il en est encore temps …

**Genre :** Aloooooooors, One-Shot, bon déjà YAOI ! Alors homophobe on se casse et plus vite que ça ! è.é, cassage de Akira, m'éneeeeeeeerve celui là de toute façon . je peux pas l'encadrer, POV de Akira, bah oui c'est que le pov' malheureux y va n'en n' avoir des choses à raconter sur sa misérable vie de pro de mon cul que j'te pète au nez -.- …

… Vous ai-je dis que je n'aimais pas Akira ? Oo

**Babel :Maeuh é.è Moi je l'aime Akira… TT **

Ca sera comme même assez romantique, voir guimauve mais pas trop enfin je vais essayer de pas trop faire dégouliner… , euh j'avais prévu une scène aussi limite lemon enfin … normalement.

J'ALLAIS OUBLIER ! C'est une song-fic.

**Couple(s) :** Un encore jamais vu en français je crois … tant mieux comme ça je vais faire dans le neuf . _Mitani__ Yuki/Shindo Hikaru_, bon y aura d'autres couples sous entendu, hein ! Mais je m'éterniserai pas sur eux comme c'est pas eux les persos principaux.

**Disclaimer** Bon ! sort sa feuille qu'elle avait prévu dans sa poche

baisse la tête, commence à lire

Yun' : Premio, les persos ne sont pas à moi.

cri de joie du côté des bishos

Yun' : Deusio, même la chanson n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à Hélène Segara …

Yun' : NAAAAAAAAAN !!!! PARTEZ PAS TOUT DE SUITEUUUUUUH !!!!! T.T

Yun' : Troisio, oui, j'ai le droit de martyriser ces pauvres petits bishos égarés qui ont eu le malheur d'atterrir chez moi !

Yun' : Quatrio, euhhhh y'en a pas … -.-

relève la tête

Merci à ma senseï qui a gentiment accepté de faire la bétâ de cette fic, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai laissé tes commentaires ;

**_En italique : les paroles de la chanson_**

**_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment_**

**_Je te regarde parler avec les gens_**

**_Tu me sembles si léger même transparent_**

**_Je regarde passer les jours, la vie en me disant_**

**_Je n'cherche pas l'amour, je m'y attends_**

**_J'te regarde t'amuser et je fais semblant_**

**_Mais je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être un enfant_**

**_Toi tu fais de grands gestes, tu as l'air si content_**

**_Tu vois des fois je déteste ce que je ressens_**

Le temps a passé depuis que l'on s'est rencontré, six années pour être précis.

Tu as tellement changé, que j'ai parfois du mal à te reconnaître, souvent je me demande « Où est le Hikaru que j'ai connu la première fois ? », mais cette question demeure toujours sans réponse.

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je t'ai poursuivi, maintenant c'est toi qui me poursuis, je continues d'avancer, jetant de nombreux regards par-dessus mon épaule me demandant inlassablement : « Hikaru ? Es**-**tu toujours derrière moi ? Toujours obsédé par moi comme je le suis par toi ? ». Oui, tu m'obsèdes. Tu m'obsèdes tellement que j'en souffre, je pense à toi tellement souvent, mais plus comme avant. Je regarde le beau jeune homme que tu es devenu, souriant, confiant, mais au regard si terne, quelque chose a changé en toi, tu es moins joyeux, enfin si, toujours mais avant le sourire ne quittait jamais tes lèvres, maintenant il est plus difficile d'en faire apparaître un vrai.

Souvent je me ballade seul (1), je te vois au loin, entouré de tes amis, tu ris. Jamais tu ne ris avec moi, pourtant nous sommes souvent ensemble, nous rejouons nos parties dans le salon de Go de mon père.

Arriverai**-**je un jour à te faire rire ? Suis-je si ennuyeux et sérieux à ce point ? (2)

Encore aujourd'hui je t'ai aperçu mais tu n'étais pas avec ton groupe habituel, tu étais avec un jeune de notre âge, un roux, beau et au style un peu extravagant. (3)

Tu le tirais par la main, pourtant lorsqu'il marchait à tes côtés, pourquoi lui tenais**-**tu encore la main ? **(Babel :… Mon pov' chou, t'es pas doué v.v) **

Je vous ai suivi. **(Babel :Et en plus t'es un stalker v.v) **

Ton visage était illuminé d'un sublime sourire, si beau, un véritable rayon de soleil, mais il n'était pas pour moi.

Vous, vous êtes arrêtés près d'un parc, vous aviez dû vous disputer, avec de grands gestes énergiques, tu criais après ce garçon roux. Je voyais bien que ça l'agaçait, il a attrapé tes mains, les a ramené sur son torse, il a penché son visage et l'a approché doucement du tien scellant vos lèvres en un baiser qui avait l'air si agréable, trop agréable.

J'ai mal.

Pourquoi ?

**_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment_**

**_Et tu ne me vois pas_**

**_Je ne sortirai pas indemne_**

**_De cet amour avec toi_**

**_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment_**

**_Qui tournent autour de toi_**

**_Tous les mots d'amour_**

**_Que je sème tu ne les entends pas_**

Pourquoi lui ?

Tous les jours cette question me hante.

Ce soir encore, elle est là, tapie dans l'ombre, prête à revenir à tous moments.

Une fissure au plafond.

Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué.

Comme je n'avais pas remarqué l'amour pour toi qui grandissait en moi.

Mais tu ne sais pas…

… une fissure dans mon cœur. **(Babel :Oooh, joli comme métaphore ) **

**_J'me sens si loin de toi à des moments_**

**_Je n'voudrais pas qu'tu crois que je t'attends_**

**_J'me force à espérer, mais je me mens_**

**_Alors je te regarde t'éloigner tout doucement_**

Tu viens de moins en moins au salon de mon père. Tu dis ne pas avoir le temps, que tu rejoues tes parties avec un autre ami.

Cette après midi tu dois venir, nous devons revoir la partie que tu as joué hier, une très belle partie, mais tu as fait quelques erreurs.

Dommage.

C'était vraiment une magnifique partie.

Je suis déjà installé face au Goban, le notre, au fond de la salle, toujours le même.

J'entends Melle Ichikawa saluer un nouveau client, et un autre.

Je reconnais ta voix mais pas l'autre, quelqu'un t'accompagne ? Pour toi l'entrée est gratuite, mais pas pour l'autre, le tiroir de la caisse s'ouvre, se referme.

Mon cœur bat à la chamade.

Enfin tu es là … lui aussi.

Tu fais les présentations.

Mitani Yuki. Roux. Les cheveux qui rediguent **(Babel :Oo veut dire quoi ce verbe ?? oO rebiquent p-e plutôt non ?,Yun' :Euh bah chez moa il éxiste ; c'est comme la coupe à Mitani koa il a les cheveux qui se courbent limite demi boucle enfin . ) **, légèrement longs. Encadrant un joli visage aux traits fins. Des yeux améthyste en amande. Une moue boudeuse. Un air espiègle. Il fait une tête de plus que toi. On est loin du stéréotype du rouquin à la peau pâle et aux tâches de rousseurs.

**_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment_**

**_Et tu ne me vois pas_**

**_Je ne sortirai pas indemne_**

**_De cet amour avec toi_**

**_Et moi évidemment,_**

**_Je t'aime à mes dépends_**

Tu prends place face au Goban. Je me rassois aussi. L'autre reste debout derrière toi, s'appuyant sur le dossier de ton siège. Il fixe la partie. Moi je le fixe, cherchant ce qui t'attire chez lui. En dehors d'être beau, est il gentil ? Intelligent ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

Je me demande si tu vas me révéler la nature de vos vrais sentiments.

Il se recule de la chaise et se penche sur toi, te murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille, tu hoches la tête, heureux. Il se redresse me dit « au revoir », et se penche à nouveau sur toi pour déposer un rapide baiser sur tes lèvres, tu rougis alors que lui s'en va déjà en lâchant un « je t'attends chez moi, Koi ».Après ce baiser je vois que tu souris, Mitani aussi avait ce sourire, un qui veut dire qu'on est heureux. Tu baisses la tête, bafouillant des excuses. Ca ne me choque pas, au contraire.

Tu m'expliques comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, puis votre dispute au club de go de ton collège, tu me dis en te grattant la joue et avec un air détaché que ça date tout ça quand même. Tu continues tes explications. Il est devenu inseï récemment, tu as réussi à le convaincre et puis lui aussi souhaitait le devenir mais, trop orgueilleux pour l'avouer, il niait la vérité. Il nous rejoindra bientôt dans le monde des pros.

Tu m'avoues enfin que vous êtes ensemble depuis un an, tu l'aimes et lui aussi.

Et moi, j'ai mal.

**_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment_**

**_Et tu ne me vois pas_**

**_Je ne sortirai pas indemne_**

**_D'cet amour avec toi_**

**_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment_**

**_Et tu ne vois même pas_**

**_Qu'c'est_****_ à cause de toi _**

**_Que je mène chaque jour ce drôle de combat_**

Comme je le pensais, tu passes presque tout ton temps avec lui.

Je pensais que l'amour te ferai tourner la tête, que cela affecterai ton Go, mais au contraire j'ai l'impression qu'il devient de plus en plus bon.

Mitani est passé pro.

Je le déteste de m'avoir pris ce que je convoitais.

Tu ne comprends pas mon comportement, mais lui oui. Il a bien vu ce qui se passait.

C'est dur de te voir dans ses bras, de te voir l'embrasser.

Il y a en fait plus de couples homosexuels que je ne le croyais dans le monde du Go, je viens d'apprendre pour Waya et Isumi, je ne suis pas vraiment étonné, ils étaient si proches. **(Babel :MDRR XD) **

Avant d'être amants ils sont surtout amis comme toi et l'autre. J'envie votre complicité.

Accepter votre relation a été difficile, la réalité s'imposait brutalement à moi.

Le plus dur a été d'être témoin de vos ébats.

Il nous avait accompagné à un tournoi. Ma chambre était à côté de la votre. Vos gémissements me parvenaient au travers du mur. Les images de vos corps s'enlaçant défilaient dans ma tête, je voyais ses mains courir sur ton corps, sa bouche sucer ta peau, sa langue tracer les contours de ton corps qu'il devait connaître par cœur. Je le voyais te prendre doucement, je pouvais presque imaginer le plaisir grandissant qui devait envahir ton cœur et ton esprit. Je l'enviais d'être responsable de ce plaisir. **(Babel :… L'est vraiment atteint là Oo, Yun' : C'est Akira en même temps -.-)**

Alors j'essaie d'oublier, mais tu es toujours là.

**_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment_**

**_Et tu ne me vois même pas_**

**_Qu'c'est_****_ à cause de toi_**

**_Que je mène chaque jour ce drôle de combat_**

Je déteste toutes ces choses que tu me fais ressentir Hikaru.

Je te déteste pour ce que tu me fais endurer sans t'en rendre compte.

Je voudrais lutter contre ces sentiments, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Ils sont toujours là, déferlant en moi en d'immenses vagues lorsque je te vois.

Et je te déteste par amour pour toi.

**_FIN_**

**Messages de dernières minutes : **Finalement pas de lemon… et aussi je tiens à dire que je dédie cette petite fic à ma femme chérie que j'aime. Voalà ma chérie j'espère que tu as aimé

Yun' : FINI

Yun' regarde Yuki et Hikaru se papouiller dans un coin : Comme y sont mignoooooooons, c'est la première fois que je fais une fic en si peu de temps mais depuis le temps qu'elle me trottait dans la tête et que j'avais envi de faire CE couple, sont tellement bien ensemble aussi. .

Akira : TTTT

Yun' zieute Akira qui chiale comme une madelaine : CRETIIIIIIIIN TE MOUCHES PAS DANS MES RIDEAUX !!! .

Yun' : Bon alors ? Z'avez aimé ? Vous avez une dent contre moi pour avoir torturé Akira ? Et bah dites moa tout ça dans une review wPas compliqué z' avez juste à cliquer sur le petit bouton « go » et de taper votre message et de l'envoyer ! Tu rends compte ? O.o L'est 'tit pas belle la vie ?

Babel :Mon pauvre Akira quand mm… v.v continue à préféré le hikaAki et le KishimotoMitani ;;;

(1)C'est normal t'as pas d'amis **(Babel :méchante v.v) **

(2)Oui, Akira, désolé de te le dire, t'es tellement sérieux que t'en deviens chiant .

(3)N'allez pas me dire le contraire …


End file.
